The dance, marriage, fame, and family
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: Arcee is a Sexy,Bad aft,dancer,She never dates,She helps work at her two best friends' energon bar by being part of the entertainment, and she has a dream of winning a dance competition solo, but does all that change when a hot,well known, mech comes to her friends' energon bar and an accident strikes? What else happens through the difficult life?
1. The stranger

**(Authors POV)**

"Come on, Arcee. There are thousands of hot mechs out there and you won't even date one? You need to get this dancing stuff out of your mind and you need to start the dating. All those mechs think you are hot and sexy and you don't even want to date them!"

Said Arcee best friend named Chromia.

"Sorry, Mia, but I like dancing a lot. Dating is a waist of time. I don't even date. Anyways I'm practicing my dancing for the contest."

Arcee said as she took a sip of energon.

Chromia sighed."You are actually going to sign up for that? Will your parents even like that? I mean they didn't like when you decided to help me with the bar." chromia asked.

" No. I know they won't, but that's my dream and mother told me to chase after my dreams." Arcee said.

" Ya,but that is when we were little sparklings and she didn't expect you to be entertainment for an energon bar." Chromia said.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Your up, 'Cee. Evacuate the dance floor is the next song. Hope thats alright?" Chromia said.

"That is more than fine." Arcee said as she took one last sip of her energon and ran up on stage. The song started and Arcee took her position.

Arcee swayed her hips a little. Through the song, Arcee tried to do the sexiest moves she could think of. Then she noticed a mech staring at her.

He has yellow and black paint job and he had big, hansom, blue optics and he stared at her then he made a big smile. Arcee thought he was a little attractive, but she couldn't think about it now. When the song finished, the crowed cheered and Arcee went off stage and back in the room she was in before.

"So how was it?" Chromia asked.

"If you were a true best friend you would actually go out there and watch me." Arcee said.

Chromia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Arcee sighed.

"It was, alright except..." Arcee started.

"Except what?" Chromia asked.

"There was a mech staring at me..."

"Of course he is going to stare at you. You are the entertainment and you are good looking."

"No that's not what I mean...He wasn't staring cause I was the entertainment..."

"OK...wait a minute who is this mech?"

"I-I don't know he has a bright yellow and black paint job and he has these big, blue optics."

"Wait?! Did you say yellow and black paint job?!"

"Uhh...ya...is he famous?"

"You never heard of Bumblebee before?!"

"Nope..."

"You should totally date him! Femmes would die to have him but he says he don't really like anyone and says they are not his type, but you could be the first one he would ever fall in love with! and he is so your type!"

Arcee stared at her insane friend. "Whatever. I'm going to call firestar. She was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. and dream on. im not going with him." Arcee said as she about called firestar on the comlink when the door flew open.

"OMG! I can't believe bumblebee is actually here at our bar!" Firestar screamed.

"I know right!And guess who he likes!"Chromia yelled out as she jumped up to join her friend in the celebration.

"WHO?!" Fire asked.

"Hi star..." Arcee said finishing her energon from before.

"SHUT UP! NO WAY?!GET OUT OF TOWN!" Firestar yelled out.

"No Kidd, Star! He likes her! He was watching her up on stage and i hear he couldn't keep his optics off her!" Chromia said.

"Oh my primus, 'Cee! I'm so happy for you!" Star said as she threw a hug at Arcee.

"Ya sure whatever, but i'm not going out with him..." Arcee said dropping the cup she had in her hand.

"WHAT?!" Fire yelled.

"You heard me. Now excuse me, I'm going outside of the room for a while." Arcee said as she walked out the door.

"Whats her problem?!"Fire asked Chromia.

Chromia just shrugged her shoulders.

**(Arcee's POV)**

I went outside of the room and sat a table by my self, until Beta had to come over. "Whats up ,'Cee. That was a nice performance earlier." Beta said.

"Thanks, Beta." I thanked.

"Your welcome, but that was the sexiest you ever done for that song." Beta said.

"I have been practicing." I confessed.

"I can tell. I bet you did a lot of practicing." She said with a big grin.

"Yup." I said.

Then one of the waitress interrupted.

"Sorry, miss Arcee but an admire ordered energon for you." She said as she put the energon in front of me and she left.

"Ooooo an admire?" Beta teased.

I looked over across my shoulder blade cause i had the feeling someone was looking at me and I was right...He was looking at me and held his pointer digit up in the air and moved it back in forth like he was telling me to come over to him...and I bet you know who it was...

...Bumblebee...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**that was chapter 1. hope you liked it! Stay tuned if you want to know what Arcee does next! That means...i will be working on chapter 2 so be patient plz...**

**: )**


	2. The dance off

**Here is chapter2! Thanks for waiting! :D**

**(Arcee's POV)**

I stared at the mech for a second then I sighed. "Go on, Arcee. Don't mess it up!" Beta told me.

"I'm not going to mess it up cause I don't like him." I said as I got up from the table with the energon and walked towards Bumblebee.

"What the heck, Dude? Seriously whats with you?" I asked Bumblebee, when I handed him back the energon. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your very attractive." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"Ha! Don't even start that with me, mister! I don't even know you that well!" I told him.

"You dance very well. Your dancing skills are really magnificent." He said.

"Dude, back off. I'm not like other femmes so don't even think that stuff would work on me. I will hurt you." I warned him.

"That's what I like about you. Do you want to dance?" He said as he pointed out to the crowed dancing. I huffed at him.

"No I don't want to dance with you! I want you to leave me alone!" I said."Anyways I would probably beat you in the dance competition we have here anyways." I added.

Sometimes at the bar we have little competitions and I win every time solo and with partners, But thats nothing. I have a dream on wining the main dance competition on cybertron. I'm going to sign up next week.I always had that dream since I was a sparkling.

"Oh? so is that a competition?" He asked as he standed up and touched my aft. I slapped his hand away. No one touches my aft and gets away with it! "Ya. You heard me!" I said pushing him away with my pointer digit.

"Alright then. See you on the dance floor, sweet-cheeks." He said as he pinched one of my cheeks and walked off. He is so getting turned to scrap!

I went up to the DJ and told him to start the competition now. "But, Dudet,...Arcee..." He started.

"I will give you a kiss on the lips right after you start it." I promised.

"Oh...alright..." He said.

"Yo!Yo!Yo! Today we are going to have the competition early! So get your grove on!" He announced.

"Thanks J!" I said as I gave him a kiss like I promised before. I keep my promises. So I barely make them but I make them when it's something small.

I went over on the dance floor when the DJ started to play 'Blow' By Ke$ha and I stood near Bumblebee.

"So you will kiss him, but not me?" Bee teased.

"Shut up or I will turn you to scrap." I warned him.

"Oh? Someones a bad aft today!" He teased again.

"Just shut up and dance or are you not sexy enough?" I said as I got closer to him.

"Oh I got enough sexiness." He said as he pulled me closer by putting his arm around my waist, then he twisted me around. I pushed away.

I touched the ground with my digits and slowly moved them up my leg.

"Boy, I know you want this, but you can't have it! You can't touch this!" I said as I gave my self a smack on the aft.

A lot of the mechs watched and they whistled. I blew them kisses, just for the heck of it.

**Go-go-go-go insane, Go insane**

**Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em**

**Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands.**

**Go insane, Go insane**

**Throw some glitter make it rain on 'em**

**Let me see them hands**

**Let me, let me see them hands**

The music played on and one of the mechs in the crowed thought it would be funny to throw glitter on the dance floor. So I was really glittery and so was Bumblebee and the rest of the bots dancing. Bumblebee brought me closer to him once more and he turned me around and he put his hands on my hips and he swayed them and then he twist me around again and when the music ended, He did the dip with me and kissed me. Yuck! I turned my head to see some of the other bots with their jaws opened wide. Then I saw someone with a video camera, and one just taking pictures and they left.

"Love bots on the dance floor!" I heard someone call out. I pushed Bumblebee away. "Hey! where you going?" He asked me.

I just ran away into the back room. I was not happy one bit. Why did he do that? and Why do I have to be so stupid and dare him to a competition? I started to cry. I never want to see or be near him again!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 2! I WILL BE WORKING ON CHAPTER3!**

**AND SORRY IF THE STORIES ARE A LITTLE SHORT...**

**_Songs:  
_**

**_Blow: By kesha  
_**


	3. signing up

**Here is chapter 3! **

**(Arcee's POV) (The next week)**

I haven't seen Bumblebee since the dance off, which is good,…..I think…..

But anyways I was excited to leave this morning to go sign up for the dance competition! You had to go sign up at the mall which I was alright with that. I promised Chroima and Firestar I would do some shopping with them today. When I was about to go out side, the phone rang. I answered it and I regretted it. It was my mother…

"Hey Airreon! How are you doing, baby?! You're not drunk are you?" She said.

"No, Mother. I'm not drunk. We don't put drugs in our energon like other bars, and I am doing alright. I was actually going to the mall to...Uh…sign up for the dance competition and shop with Chromia and Firestar." I said, truthfully.

"Oh…Umm….your signing up?" She said, with a disappointed voice.

"Yes and I know your not real happy with me." I said.

"No. I'm not happy at all." Mother said.

(If you were wondering why mother wasn't happy, it's because she thinks it's not prime like. My mother is Elita-one and my father is Optimus Prime.)

"Mother I'm sorry, but that's my dream." I said.

"I know…..but you are too busy dancing and you don't date or think what's important in life. You're not even married yet. I am real disappointed and worried and so is your father. He is really really disappointed." She said.

I rolled my optics and hung up. I knew it was rude, but they get on my nerves when they tell me they are disappointed in me. Why can't they just be proud of me for once?!

I walked out the door and turned into my motorcycle form and headed to the mall. When I made it, Chromia and Firestar were waiting for me at one of the entrances.

"Come on, Girl! Hurry your aft here!" Fire yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I transformed back into my bot form and rolled my optics.

"I saw that! Now if you don't want your optics in the back of your processor, I suggest you stop that!" Fire yelled.

Fire acts like a big sister to me, but I bet you can guess who acts the oldest and mature!

"You two break it up! Now let's go already before I have to hurt both of you!" Chromia said with an angry glare. Fire and I stayed completely silent. Let's just say she scares us, cause she can break a few things and it does hurt. A lot. Trust me. She is something you don't need to mess with!

I had to be the bitch, so I stuck out my glossa at Fire and she did the same, but then Chromia found out and she hit the back of both of our heads.

"Oww!" Fire yelled.

"BEHAVE!" Chromia yelled.

Firestar pouted.

"Now, Arcee. Hurry up and sign up. We will meet you at the cafeteria." Chromia said. I nodded and walked off. Fire looked at me and she made a loser sign and then blew a kiss.

She mouthed the word 'Good luck.' I waved and mouthed the words 'Thanks.'

She smiled then I walked off. I love them so much, even though we get on each others nerves. They are like the family I always wanted.

I walked to the booth. There was a line but it wasn't that big. I got here early. That's why I was so eager to get here. I hate long lines!

Later when it was finally my turn, the mech looked at me for a minute.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Airreon Prime, sir. Daughter of Elita-one and Optimus prime. I am the dance entertainment for one of the energon bars" I said with a bow. "I have had a dream on winning the competition solo since I was a sparkling." I added.

"Yes, I have heard of you. Please give me a minute." I saw him flip threw papers and files. "Hmmmm…..I am sorry Mrs. Prime, but all the solo forms have been filled." He said.

I frowned. "But we have one more form for a duet if you want…." He suggested.

"Hmmm….But I don't have a partner…" I said, truthfully.

"Oh we can make it work. There was this mech that came by earlier. He wanted to be in the solo too. But we didn't have enough so I told him about the duet and he said he will think about it. Why not with him?" He said.

"I will think about it. Wait…..who is he?" I asked. Then unexpectedly he came up to the booth.

"Any luck?" He said.

My optics grew. No! It can't be!

…Bumblebee…

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**See what happens in Chapter4!**


	4. duet sign ups and friends

**Here is chapter4! Thanks for your reviews so far and thanks for waiting! : D**

**(Arcee's POV)**

After I saw Bee...I felt like smacking his wonderful, perfect, face. Ugh! The guy behind the booth looked at both of us.

"What about it, you two?" He asked. Bee looked at me.

"Oh hi, Arcee. How are you doing? It's been a while." Bee asked with a cheerful smile.I just rolled my optics and walked off.

"A-Arcee? Arcee? Arcee!" He called out, as he fallowed me. I hate when bots learn my name cause when they want to talk or something,...they have to say it over and over again to get my attention, when I don't like them and I don't want to be near them or something like that. Thats one thing I don't like about the bar. I am known too well. I didn't care how many times he said my name. I wasn't going to listen.

"Arcee!" He said as he turned me around and leaving his hands holding on to my arms. I noticed I walked farther than I thought.

"Arcee, What is your problem?!" He asked.

"You know what my problem is! Now leave me alone!" I said as I pushed his hands off.

"Arcee, please stop! I'm sorry! I was drunk! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" He yelled.

"How were you drunk?! We don't sell drugs and that other scrap!" I said.

"I was drunk before I came to your bar!" He yelled. It was unbelievable. He doesn't look like a mech that would get drunk. He looked too perfect for any of it. I huffed and rolled my optics again and started to continue my walk away, but then he grabbed my arm again.

"LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I tried to pull away.

"Please listen to me!" Bee said. I smacked him.

"I said leave me alone! I don't talk to druggies! Mother said not to talk to bots like you!" I yelled.

"That's the problem, Arcee! I'm not a druggie! I don't like drugs!" Bee said.

"But you just..." I started.

"I was forced! I didn't have a choice! If you saw what happened you would have understand what I was going through!" Bumblebee said. I knew someone like him wouldn't do such a thing, but I was still mad.

"Sorry to hear that, but leave me alone!" I said. He pulled me in closer and I tripped. He caught me in his arms and we looked at each other. We both blushed. I stopped blushing and I shook my head. I started to cry.

"Arcee, please. Forgive me. I will make it up to you. Promise." He said.

"HOW?!" I yelled with more tears going down my face. I was frustrated.

"To do the dance together. If you want. I will help make your sparkling dreams come true." He said.

"That's not making it up, Bee...and my sparkling dreams was to win the _solo_ competition. Not the _duet_ competition. They are two totally different competitions. For one they are held at different places and one is duet which means two. not one. Solo is one. Not duet. And with you helping...it's just going to make it worse than better." I said as I wiped my tears.

He shrugged his shoulder. "It's just a few changes. Nothing much. Come on, 'Cee. At least it's a competition. It's kinda the same thing. only a few things different. Please. I said I was sorry. Let me show you I am deeply sorry. It's better than nothing." He said.

I sighed. "Fine." I said as I rolled my optics again. He was right. It was better than nothing. "Just keep up." I said. He nodded. Then we standed there for a while. Not moving a muscle.

"So...are we friends now?" He asked hopefully breaking the silence. He made a half smile. I just laughed.

"Hahaha!Oh primus no! Are you kidding me?! You really don't know me that well! You really think I will forgive you and let you off so quickly and easily?! Think twice, yo! maybe in the future!" I said as I moved away from him.

"OK. Let's sign up already. I need to meet up with my friends." I added. He nodded and we walked back to the booth to sign up. After we signed up the dude behind the booth gave us his card and told us when the competition was and when he would pick us up for it. Bee and I nodded and walked off together.

"Here. My number. Call me." Bumblebee said as he handed me a piece of paper with his number. I took it.

"Uhh...thanks I guess. Here...you can Have my number." I said as I wrote on a paper this femme gave me about a new restaurant in the mall. I gave him the paper.

"Thanks..." He thanked me. He smiled at me.

"OK, now shoo! I got to meet up with my friends!" I said.

"Can't I come?" Bumblebee said, making the puppy face. I never ever fall for that scrap.

"Uh,No." I said, walking away.

"Well...I guess I will see ya later...CALL ME!" He, called out. I just kept walking.

I walked at down the stairs to the cafeteria. I saw Chromia and Firestar wave. I walked up to them.

"What took you?! and how did it go?!" Chromia asked.

"Sorry guys. There was no more solo sign ups so I signed up for the duet and..."

"How did you sign up for the duet when you don't have a partner?"

"Dude! Let me finish! I met Bumblebee today and we had agreed to sign up together. I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

"You met Bumblebee again?! I thought you never wanted to see him again?!"

"I didn't...He wanted to sign up for the solo too. He didn't get to either. He wanted to make it up to me by helping me...*Sighs*...Why...why am I such an idiot..."

I looked down at the ground. I'm such an idiot.

"You're not an idiot." Fire said.

"Maybe a bad aft bitch, but not an idiot." Chromia explained.

I sighed.

"I rather be the bitch than an idiot, anyways." I said in a little cheerful tone. We all laughed.

"So does anyone want an energon slush? I will pay for it." Firestar asked.

"Sure Star, But you don't have to pay. I will pay for my own." I said.

"No. I will pay. Don't be so stubborn." Firestar said.

"Fine." I said, giving up. I didn't want to argue with her right now.

"Thanks Fire, but I am going to the energon cafe." Chromia said.

"I get to pay for it, though!" Fire yelled.

"Why are you doing this for, Star?!" Chromia asked on our way to get the slush first.

"I want to do something nice for you guys. Why? Can I not be nice?!" Fire asked.

Chromia and I both sighed at the same time.

"Oh Fire...What are we going to do with you?!" Chromia and I said at the same time. Then all three of us laughed again.

"We are like sisters! Triplet sisters!" Fire said.

"A family I wished I had." I said. We all smiled at each other. I love them so much. Even if they are a pain in the neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! CHAPTER 5 IS NEXT!**


	5. Feeling sorry

**HERE IS CHAPTER 5!**

**(Arcee's POV)**

After we got the slushies and that stuff we decided to walk in the mall some more. I looked around, hoping...for some reason...to see Bumblebee while we walk.I felt a tiny bit crazy about him. I mean...he is...cute and all. Nice body, He's sweet...oh damn it! I don't want him! Yuck!...but...ugh!...I...I...

"Hey, Arcee?!" yelled Firestar. I snapped out of my thoughts and put my attention on her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Isn't that Bumblebee over there?!" She said as she pointed over at a direction. I looked over at the direction she was pointing. It was him! But...there was a mech with him. the mech was a beautiful red color. Ok. I got to admit it, I love the color red. I also love the color yellow with black. I hate yellow alone. I like it with black. I love every color with black! But I like red alone sometimes. I saw the red mech shove Bumblebee and then the red bot slapped Bee. Bumblebee started to bleed. I could tell Bee was in pain.I was getting mad and a little curious and when I'm curious there is no stopping me from wanting to know. My curiosity helps so much,...then again...it also gets me into a lot of trouble.

"Hey guys, I will catch up with you later." I said.

"Ok, But hurry. Find us when your done. We won't be far." Chromia said. I ran over where the two mechs are. The red mech shoved Bee again, making Bee fall to the ground. What a jerk!

"HEY, JERK! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I mech whistled at me.

"The name's Knockout, Honey." He told me as I helped Bumblebee . Now I was getting mad.

"Arcee. Please. Go. Don't worry. I need to handle this my self." Bee said, but I ignored him.

"Excuse me?! You do not call me, Honey...wait...did you say your name was knockout?!" I said.

"Ya and you are?" He asked.I crossed my arms. I remembered him, now.

"Your ex-girlfriend. Remember? 11th grade? You tried to make me do drugs and you tried to make out with me? You cheated on me." I said, with an annoyed tone.

"A-Arcee?" He said.

"Uh, Ya. Who else?" I said in a sassy tone.

"Y-y-you actually dated before?!" Bee asked.

"Ya...He was the reason I stopped dating. Not cause I am too busy dancing. It was cause of him. He was the first...and last." I said. It wasn't true, that I never had a boyfriend. I only had one and stopped dating after him. I just...never wanted to trust mechs ever again.

"Arcee...I...I didn't mean too...I was just...I...I really did love back out with me."Knockout pleaded.

"H'mmmm...Oh sure. I would totally just go back out with you, even though you did all those nasty things. NOT! In your little dreams, Freak." I said as I shoved him a little.

"And how do you like being shoved around? HUH?! You don't mess with my friends, or else I will mess up your pretty paint job, that made you think you were the hottest in the world, or I could do worse." I added.

"Arcee." I heard Bee whisper.

Knockout looked at me for a minute, then at Bee, then back at me.

"I will be back, Bug!" Knockout told Bee. Then he ran off. I turned to face Bee and I continued to help him up.

"We need to get a First-Aid. You're bleeding." I said as we started to walk to one of the First-aid rooms.

"Arcee...He...He...He is the one who forced me to do drugs." Bee whispered, but I heard him clearly.

"Why and how?" I asked.

"He...he said he would kill someone I loved if I don't. I refused, then he killed _two_ that I loved." Bee said as tears came from his face.

"Sorry to ask but who were they?" I asked.

"My...Little sister, Moonracer and My Fiancee,Lancer. I was taking care of my sister by my self. Then I met Lancer later in my life. We fell in love. I purposed marriage. She said yes then everything changed when knockout showed up.I was getting some fresh energon,then he told me to join him in his group and do drugs. I told him I don't do drugs and I would never be in his group. Thats when he threatened to kill my only family. I didn't listen to him, Then he killed them the next day, right there, in front of my face. I had to do drugs. It wasn't my choice, but since then I had never ever wanted to get close to anyone." Bee explained as more tears came from his optics.

"Oh,Bee. I am so sorry...I...I...I..." I couldn't even find the words to say to him. Then he stopped me.

"Arcee. Don't. Don't you dare worry and feel sorry for me." He said. Then we kept on walking on. We made it to the First-Aid room and a few minutes later, Bee was alright and we walked together for a while.

"Soo..." Bee started.

I glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" I asked.

"We're friends now?!" Bee asked with a smirk.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.I rolled my optics and he chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Bee." I said as I started to walk off, but then he grabbed my arm.

"Huh?" I asked.

"...Arcee..."

"...Bumblebee..."

We stared at eachother.

"One day...In the future...maybe...the two of us could be together, more than friends." He said.

"I...I don't know, Bee. I don't think so.I don't want to have another mech in my life right now." I said with a frown.

"Well...until then..." He said as he brought his helm close to my cheek. Then he kissed my cheek. I pulled my arm away. I shook my head as tears came. I don't want this to happen to me! Boys are the same! He will end up cheating on me and different kind of scrap!

"Arcee?" He asked.

"I will see you later." I said as I ran away.

**(Next Month)**

I looked out the window. It was October. Close to Halloween. I was waiting on Bumblebee. We were already at the dance competition, and we were waiting on Bee so we could go to our room that we will be sleeping in through the competition. I was thinking on what song we will do for the first round. The theme was Halloween, and the judges wanted sexiness. My specialty. Sexy is my middle name. Ok. It's not but you get what I mean. When Bee came back I figured out a song. One of my favorites.

"Ok. Ready?" The maid asked.

"Ready." Bee and I said together. We followed the maid up some stairs and into a room. We looked around. It was pretty nice...except...there was only one berth.I looked at him. He bit his bottom lip.

"Why is there only one?" He asked the maid.

"Ummmm...Some one told me to put only one. You guys are a couple anyways. Oh and here. This came in the mail for you, Arcee." She said as she handed me a package.

"Wake up at 6:00 am for the practice." She added as she walked away. Me and Bee came in the room and shut the door.I opened the package and there was a news paper, two little boxes,and a note. I read the note a loud.

_**I thought you said you two weren't a couple? But anyways We love you,**_

_**'Cee'Cee! Good luck at the competition!**_

_**We will be watching! Win for us, Girlfriend! We have two gifts. One for you and One for Bee!**_

_**Good luck, Bee and 'Cee!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Firestar and Chromia**_

_**P.s. Remember to write and call us!**_

"Couple?" Bee asked. "I don't understand!" He added.

I took out the newspaper and I saw a picture of me and Bee, on that night we had our little dance competition and he kissed me on the lips. Oh Primus! Thats not good at all! Bee looked over my shoulder.

"Oh Primus!" He said.

I took out one of the little box that had my name on it. Bee picked his up and we opened at the same time. It was half of heart shaped mood necklace. Bee had the other half. There was another note so I read it.

**These are mood necklaces for you two! If you haven't noticed the hearts hook together!**

**Here are what the colors mean!**

** -HOT PINK= LOVE**

**-BLUE=SAD**

**-RED=ANGRY**

**-GREEN-HAPPY**

** -YELLOW=SURPRISED**

** -ORANGE=EMBARRASSED**

**-PURPLE=EAGER**

**-BLACK=UPSET**

**-BROWN=JEALOUS**

**SILVER=ENVY  
**

**-WHITE=DON'T KNOW WHAT FEELINGS  
**

** -RAINBOW= ALL FEELINGS**

**- ANY COLOR TOGETHER=WHAT THE COLORS ARE **

**Love,**

**Firestar and Chromia**

"Scrap." I said. We both look at the berth.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." I said.

He gave me a smirk.

"Oh come on, Arcee. They see us as a couple. Why don't we play along?" He teased.

"Shut up or I will be your worst nightmare! I'm not sleeping with you. That is that. I don't care what they think. We are not a couple." I said as I put a few blankets on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Totally." I said."I feel uncomfortable already. Sleeping with you will make it worse" I added.

"Why do you feel so uncomfortable?" He asked. I blushed.

" I...I have never really slept in the same room with a mech before..." I said as my blush got brighter.

"Oh and if you plan to change your clothing, make sure I'm out of the room or do it in the bathroom." I added. He laughed.

"Ok, but do you feel uncomfortable without my top armor at night? I always sleep without it." He said. I sighed.

"Very uncomfortable, but...*sighs*...I guess you can sleep without it. Just make sure I'm not looking when you take it off and don't take anything else off or I will be your worst enemy and I will haunt you!" I said.

He laughed.

"Alright! Alright! Then turn around!" He told me.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change." I said as I ran into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle. I changed real quick into my pjs. Just a short tank top armor and short shorts armor. I looked into the mirror and sighed. Why did this have to happen to me? I put on the necklace that Fire and Mia gave me. Then I looked back at the mirror and saw it change to pink,black,orange and red. so I was in love, upset,embarrassed and angry.

"HEY ARCEE! I'M FINISHED YOU KNOW! YOU CAN COME OUT!" Bumblebee yelled. I jolted a little.

"COMING!" I yelled back as I opened the door.

"Man. Femmes take forever in the bathroom!" Bee whined as he turned around to face me. Then he stared at me for a minute. He just stood there like an idiot. Then he whistled at me.

"Nice, body." He teased.

"UGH! SHUT UP! STOP LOOKING!" I yelled." Maybe this wasn't the best idea." I added as my mood necklace turned orange and black.

"Arcee, I was kidding! But you do have a nice body. Be proud of it. It was a complement." He said. I saw he had his necklace on. It turned pink and orange. I rolled my optics. I looked at him for a minute. Nice muscles for a mech. He noticed I was looking.

"So you can stare, but I can't?" He teased.

"Oh...Uh...sorry...Shit!...I'm sorry..." I said as I blushed. My necklace stayed orange. He laughed.

"Get some sleep. you look very tired. It has been a long day." He said.

"Uh...right...ya...sleep is good." I said as I walked to my little blankets on the floor.

"Arcee, Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the berth? I will sleep on the floor." He offered. I sighed.

"I...I don't want you to sleep on the floor." I said."I feel bad."

"I told you to not ever feel bad for me. Sleep on the berth. This time it's not a question. It's a demand." He said.

"Ok." I said as I walked over to the berth.

"Oh...and what song are we going to do for the first round?" He asked as he walked over to the pile of blankets on the floor.

"One of my favorites. 'Vampire' By Arjun." I said happily.

"Oh. I like that song. that 's a very sexy choice." He said with a smile.

"Good night, Bee." I said with a giggle as I layed down.

"Good night." He said as he reached over and shut off the lamp.

I couldn't wait for the first round. I was excited.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 is next! See what happens next! Stay tuned!**


	6. Practice, Forced, and love

**Here is chapter6! Hope you will enjoy!**

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

"WAKE UP, LAZY BUM!" Arcee yelled.

I threw a pillow over my head. She kicked at me.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled again as she took the pillow away.

"UGH!" I whined.

I rubbed my optics and looked at the digital cybertonian clock.

"Damn it, Arcee! What the hell?! It's 4:15 in the morning!" I yelled.

"I don't want to hear it! I woke up at 3:00 in the morning!" She yelled. "Now get up, take a quick oil shower, get dressed, and hurry your aft out!" She yelled.

I got up slowly.

"Wait...didn't we not have to wake up until like 6?" I asked.

"Ya but I want an early start on our practice." Arcee said as she skipped to look for a few thinks like make-up (for bots), or some other femme scrap.

"Why do femmes wear make-up? I think they look pretty without it. Especially you." I said. I was totally flirting. I didn't care to show it either.

"I don't know. Why do mechs have to have big muscles? And are you sure your not still drunk?" She asked as she looked through her suitcase for the rest of her make-up.

I sighed. I wish she knew how I felt about her.

"I'm sure I'm not drunk. Promise." I said as I went into the bath room.

I got into the shower and I hurried out when I finished and got my armor on. Sexy armor that might get her a little interested in me. Please primus help me get this femme to fall in love with me! I walked out and she stared at me. Was it working?! Then she messed up my hope by rolling her optics. *Sigh*. What does it take to get this femme to like you?!

"Come on, Bee. Let's go." She said.

"OK." I said.

We walked to our practice room. It was huge! There were a few mirrors just like a ballet room would have. And those polls too! There was a stereo also.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Y-ya...I guess." I said quietly.

"Now don't get into this scrap, thinking we are a couple cause we are not a couple. It's just sexy dancing." Arcee said as she put a CD in the stereo.

I stared at her. She was wearing a short tank top armor that showed her stomach, and short shorts armor. She was looking sexy.

"Ok…I think we need to learn the steps before we start the music. Don't you think?" She asked me.

"Ya I think that's a better way." I replied.

"Ok then come here." Arcee said as she put a servo on her hip.

Maybe I can flirt during the dancing. I came closer to her.

"Ok come behind me and put your servos on my hips." She said.

I did as she said. I think I saw her blush. She put her servos around my neck.

"Ok…this is how we start. Then you are going to turn me around."

I turned her around slowly.

"Ok, Bee…It needs to be faster. This is kinda of a fast song."

We started over at the first pose and I turned her around a little faster.

"Better. Ok now you will leave a servo at my hip and I will put one on your shoulder then our other servos will hold on to each other. Then you will walk back 4 steps, I will walk forward 4 steps, fallowing you. And I will walk backwards 4 steps and you will walk 4 steps forward, Fallowing me. Let's give it a try." Arcee said.

I walked back 4 steps and she fallowed. Then she walked back 3 steps, I fallowed,but the 4th step, she tripped. I tried to catch her but I fell on top of her.

"Oh my primus, Bee! I am so sorry….I…I didn't mean to..."

I shushed her by putting a digit to her lips.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…It's…it's just my legs…"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Don't worry about it…it's…its normal…"

"Normal?"

"Ya…I was born with weak legs. I don't worry about it though. It doesn't matter.L-Let's just start from the beginning."

She started to get up but I pulled her back down.

"It matters to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"DON'T!"

I shushed.

"I'm sorry, Bee…..I….I just don't worry about my legs…They get stronger during the day, then they get weak at night. Come on lets go."

I nodded and we got up. Then two femmes showed up in the door way. Arcee looked at them for a minute and then screamed happily.

"Chromia?! Firestar?! Oh my scraping Primuses is that really you?!"

"Yes! It's us!"

Then the girls ran up to each other and hugged.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We wanted to stop by and see how you are doing and to tell you we will be watching!" Chromia said.

"Thanks Mia and Fire! Thats so great! But...I think you can't be watching from your small living room tv or the bar tv." Arcee said.

"What do you mean?" Fire asked.

Arcee held up 2 tickets.

"Front row VIP seats, back passes, And a free room in a hotel for the whole time for the competition!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! No way! Maybe we shouldn't!" Fire said.

"No, Go ahead! I want to see you there! Please!" Arcee said.

"Only if you let us make signs for you two that says 'I love you Arcee and Bumblebee!' " Chromia said.

"Fine. As long as you don't make T-shirt armor about us! I will kill you!" Arcee said.

"Ok!Ok! Yay!" Fire yelled.

Arcee gave them the tickets.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat? Bumblebee can come too!"

"I-I don't know. We have a lot of pract-"

"Oh come on, 'Cee! Don't act like you don't want to! Anyways we haven't ate yet! We can't practice on an empty stomach."

"*Sigh* I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"That's my girl! And you girls don't have to pay. I'll pay. I think it's wrong for a girl to pay."

"WHAT?! What's wrong with a girl paying for food?! You know what?! I'll pay!"

"Arcee, you don't have to. Save your money for something else."

"It's alright, Bee! I can do it. There is no harm in me paying."

"Arcee, I really think you shouldn't."

"Watch me!"

"No! You watch!"

"BUMBLEBEE, STOP IT!"

"NO YOU STOP IT, ARCEE!"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!"

Arcee and I looked at Chromia. Firestar started giggling.

"You two are perfect couple. If you two would make it happen." Fire said.

Arcee and I blushed.

"Ummm ya uh no. . ! We are no couple! Get that through your little thick processor, Firestar." Arcee said with a frown.

Fire giggled.

"Well you could be if you two gave it a try."

"ANYWAY, I'll be paying for the food!" Chromia said.

"Fine." Arcee and I mumbled.

******(A few hours later)******(Arcee's POV)

"Hold on, Bumblebee. I'll be there in a sec. I need to put my stuff up and grab the CD."

"HURRY UP!"

I smiled and rolled my optics as I walked in our room. I put my stuff in my closet and started looking for the CD.

"Now where did I put that CD? I thought I put it in here."

I looked through my CD case, but it wasn't in there. I started looking for it in my dresser and I finally found it. But my cell phone was under it. I wonder how it got in there. Then all of a sudden my phone rang. Weird. I picked it up.

"Hello. This Airreon Prime. May I ask who is this?"

"Hello, Honey..."

"Mom..."

"Yes...I-I...I...I need to tell you something."

"*Sigh* Make it quick. I have practicing to do with my partner."

"Knockout?"

"What?! No! What made you think that?!"

"Well..."

"Mom...there is something you're not telling me."

"...You are going to be forced to marry Knockout."

My optics grew.

"W-WHAT?!"

"...He was going to kill you if he didn't get to marry you. We didn't want that to happen."

Tears streamed through my optics.

"H-How dare you?! Y-You can't let him!"

"I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU NEVER ARE!"

"Baby, don't say that!"

"Stay away from me! I...I-I...I HATE YOU!"

"BU-"

I hung up before she could finish.

"Damn it!"

My phone rang again and I answered it.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Whoa tiger. What's with the anger?"

"Knockout...Y-You bastard!"

"Yes. It's me. You surprised?"

"No you, damn ass hole!"

"Geez. Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Ya you think!"

"Ok whatever. I just wanted you to know that after the 4th round you'll have a break and that is when our wedding is. But if you don't make it to the 4th round we will get married sooner."

"Damn you, Knockout! I'll never marry you!"

"You have no choice."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Well...Unless you want everyone you know...well...die...Even your best friends, Firestar and Chromia. And Bumblebug."

"It's Bumblebee!"

"Whatever. Anyway do you want them to die?"

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

I started to cry.

"Ok. I left the ring in your suit case. Go put it on."

It was like I was being controlled, cause I did what he said. I found a velvet box and found the ring inside. I put the ring on my ring finger and more tears came from my optics.

"I'll see you later, Baby."

Then he hung up. Tears came bursting out. I couldn't hold them back. I search through my suit case and found my gun that I use for protection. I got it off of safety and pointed the gun at my legs. I layed my finger on the trigger and was about to shoot until Bumblebee came in. He saw me and took the gun away.

"Arcee?! What the hell?! You almost shot your legs!"

"I-I don't care!"

"Arcee?! What's wrong?!"

"KN-KNOCKOUT!"

"Knockout...what...what happened...w-what did he do?!"

"I-I have to marry him after the 4th round or sooner if I don't make it."

"Oh Arcee...Why did you let that bitch do what he wanted with you?!"

"He...He was going to kill you...and everyone I loved and ever known."

I couldn't help my self and I did the unthinkable. I turned to Bumblebee and...kissed him on the lips. I didn't let him go. I layed a hand on his chassis and pushed him down on the berth. He put his hands around me. Tears started to stream down my face again.

" . . Arcee. Calm down. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you."

We continued to kiss. Not even having a chance to have a break. Well only to breath.

"Help...Me...Bumblebee..."

"I...will...I will do anything to protect you..."

"Oh, Bee..."

We continued. I was crying harder than before.

"Arcee. Please stop crying."

We still didn't stop kissing. Then our door swung open and Firestar and Chromia stood there.

"IT SWUNG BY IT'S SELF! I JUST KNOCKED!"

"Oh...Umm...Ya...Privacy...so are you sure you two can't love each other?"

"Fire...Mia...OH HELL!" I cried on.

"Arcee..." Bee whispered.

"What's going on." Fire asked.

"I'll explain everything later, girls. Just...Just give us a moment..." Bee told them as he hugged me.

The girls nodded and closed the door as they walked out.

"Arcee, look at me."

I looked at him. He wiped a tear away with his big thumb digit.

"Arcee,...You'll be alright. I'll make sure no one dies. I can't help watching any more lives dieing and any more lives suffering from knock-o. I will make sure to help you in any way I can."

I shook my head.

"You're to late." I whispered as I showed him the ring.

"Arcee..."

He kissed me again.

"I...I love you, Arcee..."

"I...I can't love you."

"What? Why not?..."

"I...I just can't..."

"Arcee, Don't fight it. You are almost pushing me away when you know you want me closer."

"I-I...I do..."

I kissed him again. Lip touching lip.

"I wished I could be with you."

"I will think of something, Arcee. I will think of something."

"Please do, but don't hurt your self. I will never forgive my self."

"Of course not,...My love..."

It felt good to here those words from him.

'I'm his love' I thought to myself. 'His only'

I layed on his chassis. I closed my optics. . I can't do this. I'm putting him in...Danger...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**YA SORRY THAT IT WAS KINDA SHORT...OH WELL I JUST HOPED YOU ENJOY IT! XD! PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Don't keep me away

_**Lyrics**_

**(Chapter 7)**

**(Arcee's POV)**

_**"She says hey. Wait. Listen now to what I got to say. I don't think I want it this way. We become some more excuse and love that comes undone. And how do we get so numb? I wanna be...in your controll so..unmerciful you can twist me and turn me, just don't let me go. I wanna be your puppet on a string, baby i'm not holding back. We can do anything. And even if I am crazy, It's because you make me feel this way. We're as close to love as we'll ever get. I wan'na be your marionette."**_ I sang in the shower. Ok I sing in the shower. So what?I don't like people hearing my voice so I sing in the shower. I was just glad Bumblebee was still would be listening. yesterday...scared me. But when I was in Bumblebee's arms...I felt safe. I also have to admit the kissing was very enjoyable. I loved it. But...I can't continue that kind of relationship with him. I just can't. Like I said before. I'm putting him in danger...

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

Awww. She's singing in the shower. She's a beautiful singer. Man. Great dancer _and _great singer. She could be famous. I smiled as I put my audio to the door to listen closer, but I ended up falling and the door opened up. Arcee yelped and put the curtain over her protoformed body. Her blush was a deep red and so was mine.

"Bumblebee!"

"Heh...Uhh...Oops...Uhhh...Hi Arcee."

"*Sigh* Bumblebee what were you doing?! And I want the truth!"

"I...I...*sigh*...I was listening to you sing in the shower."

Her blush grew deeper.

"I'm sorry, Arcee Baby."

"Oh,...Umm..Bee...About that..."

"About what?"

"That kind of relationship...We can't continue it..."

"Why not?! I-I thought-"

"Bumblebee...I'm putting you in danger."

"Arcee, Please. You're not putting me in danger. I can protect my self and you."

"I-I...I...*Sigh*..."

I got up and went over to her. I kissed her on her lips and She seemed to relax a little, but a tear fell down her face and landed on our lips. She reached for my neck but I stopped her.

"Ok, wow. look who's eager." I teased.

She blushed again and raised the curtain a little cause it was going down and was about to show stuff it wasn't supposed to show.

"I tell you what. Get your clothes on first. Then we'll kiss."

She nodded slowly and I left the room so she can do her buisness. I layed on the berth, looking around the room. She finally came out and I took a look at her. Short skirt and a low cut tank top. Not to low though. She came over and layed next to me. I turned to her and brought her closer to my body. She blushed and brought her helm close to mine. I brought my helm closer to hers and our lips finally touched. We kissed. Lip touching lip. I brought out my glossa and licked her lips, asking for an entrance. She opened up her mouth and before we knew it, our glossas wrestled with eachother. Then Arcee started to maon loudly. Man, her moans turn me on. I stroked her head with one hand and the other I rubbed her back. Her arms locked around my neck and her legs hitched on my waist. Her armor strap slowly went down her arm and slowly came off. I had no top armor on. I slowly moved my hands down her legs. She shivered a little and moved away.

"A-Arcee?"

She shook her head and a tear fell down from her optics.

"We are going to far...I-I just can't do this."

"Baby,...no...you can do this!"

"Honey...I mean Bumblebee..."

"Arcee-"

"Bee! We are dance partners. Nothing more, nothing less than partners."

"Arcee, I don't care what you say. I love you."

"Bumblebee, I...I...*Sniffles*...I just can't do this. I can't make out with you. I can marry you. I can't spark with you. And I can't deffently have sparklngs with you. I can't be with you! I am a fiancee of an ass hole! There's never going to be a relationship between us! EVER!"

"Arcee! Please! Stop doubting! We will be togther!"

"NO! WE WON'T!"

I shut her up by kissing her again. She clawed my back and deepend the kiss. I let go.

"See Arcee. I know you want this."

"Just shut up."

She got up and put her straps back on.

"What do you want for lunch."

"Arcee. No. Get back in bed. Now."

"No. I will not. I'm not going to sleep with you again! I will not kiss you again! Just tell me what you want, Damn it!"

"Arcee...please.."

She shook her head. I got up and hugged her from behind.

"Please, Arcee."

I messaged her back.

"No. Don't touch me."

"Arcee. Come on. Don't be afraid."

She turned around to look at me and she got closer. Her lips came to mine and we kissed slowly. Our lips made a smacking noise every time. She moved her head to the side and continued. Then she stopped me for a minute and she put a digit on my lips.

"Ok. I believe in you. You can get knockout out of the way so we can have a relationship? Can you do this?"

"Yes.I can do this. I love you and I can save you."

She smiled and we continued to kiss. She brough her hands down my aft and I did the same to her. She pulled me on the berth with her and I was mostly on top of her. I softly stroked her side and she clawed my back. I was gong to enjoy being with her.

*****(A week later)*****

Ok. we were ready. Time for round one. Arcee finished putting black lip stick on me, then she smiled, and kissed my black lips. One of the rules for the competition is that you have to dress up or just look nice. Arcee and I dressed up as vampires cause the song was about a vampire. Now I had to put black lip stick on her. I put it on her and when I finished I kissed her back. Arcee wore a black leotard with a black and red short cape.(Short so we don't trip over it). Her digits were black with red crackle. She also had red optic shadow. And for the finishing touch she had plastic fangs with red at the edges. I just wore a black suit and those fangs like Arcee's.

"Ready, Hon?" Arcee asked.

I kissed her lips for good luck.

"Let's do it. Our practice is turning to the real thing."

She nodded and kissed me back. Then a femme showed up.

"Hey, Arcee. Long time no see."

"Beta?W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the competition with my partner."

"Your partner? Who's your partner?"

Then he showed up. Arcee and my optics grew in horror. His red armor shinning in the light. His red optics filled with evil. He smiled evily at us, but when I held Arcee closer to me to protect her, he frowned, It was...knockout...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLZ REVIEW! I will try to finish chapter8 Asap!"**

_**Song: Marionette/By:Antonia**_


End file.
